Happily ever after…and after…and after…after…
by NirvanaFullbuster
Summary: A story about a prince and a dragon...and obviously the bad guy...
1. Chapter 1

**Came up with an idea...just an idea...**

* * *

When someone tells you about the time when princesses and princes still governed what we call world, you imagine a beautiful girl in a wedding dress and a handsome man getting married, and then they're on throne ruling, they have kids, and finish they're kingdom when the prince or princess gets married.

I've got to clear this.

No, people don't rule, dragons rule. Usually a dragon in the human form can get married with a human, and then, a powerful mage is born, or when two mages get married, a mage is born, or sometimes, mage parents or no, they're born.

Usually, a pure blood dragon is the one who's born from an egg, and the egg is usually gave by the Lord Lacryma, or the giant lacryma rock, which is my case, or it can be born by two dragons, from the same element or not.

What I said about the lacryma rock, the egg doesn't appear in front and that's all, you go and visit Lord Lacryma, and 3 days before the female dragons put and egg and the incubation until its born is the same. Dragons of the same element that have a baby by the normal procedure have consequences like the baby can only use one element and they're called dragon slayers also they adopt human form until they're ready to have the dragon form. The only differences in the two element dragon's baby normal procedure is that the baby can choose the element he or she prefers.

And in the Lord Lacryma procedure, he or she can use the dragon or human appearance whenever he likes, in the one element he or she can only use one element, and the two element, he or she can use the two elements whenever he or she pleases.

Is some sort of complicated stuff.

I guess I should stop explaining this.

Now that I notice, I haven't introduced myself.

Not that I needed to, everybody knows me.

"Princess, is dinner time, your parents are waiting for you…" there she goes, my personal maid.

"Abby, you don't have to be so formal…" I said.

She giggled a little.

"I know, I was just teasing you Nir…" she said laughing.

I laughed too.

"What's new?" I asked her.

"Princess Wendy has come to visit you…" she said.

I smiled, and with my large dress and my high boots, I ran all across my castle until I arrived to the main hall.

"Wendy…" I entered and saw nothing.

That's right, they're on the common saloon.

Again I ran, and when I finally I arrived, instead of abruptly interrupting in the saloon.

I knocked.

"Get in…" I heard my mother's voice.

I opened the door and looked around a little, there they were, my parents in human form, Wendy's mom in human form and Wendy…in human form.

"Nir…" Wendy said smiling.

"Wendy-chan…" I said smiling too.

She standed up and come to meet me, we grabbed hands.

"I'm glad to see you again…" she said.

"Me too…" I said and looked at mom.

"Ok, you may leave the room…" Mom said smiling.

"Thanks mom…"I said, bowed and grabbed Wendy out of the room.

Finally outside.

"Nir!"

She said hugging me, I returned the hug.

"What is it?" I said calming her.

"I have a problem…" she said crying.

"What kind of problem…"

"I think I'm…"

._.

WHAT?!


	2. Chapter 2-Arrangement

Chapter 2.-Arrangement…

"WHAT!?" Could it really be?

"Uh…" she said.

"When was it?" I asked her very worried.

"I think around a week ago" she said placing one finger on her lips and looking up.

"With who?" I asked.

"With your cousin…" she answered.

"Then that means I'll be committed too…" I said a little down.

"I wish it could be with my brother…" she said smiling.

I wasn't that happy though, my life was starting, I didn't want to get married.

"So, you're committed with Sting?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah…"

"Nirvana…" I heard Mom calling.

"Yeah?" I asked staring at her, who was looking outside the room.

"Can Wendy and you come in for a second?" She asked opening the door.

"Uh…Sure…" I said walking behind Wendy into the room.

We sat in a couch, Wendy with her mother, and I with my parents.

"Well, as Wendy told you, she's in an arrangement with your cousin…" Queen Grandine started.

Actually, my parents are the Queen and King of Fiore, of _all_ Fiore, so I'm the princess.

Wendy's parents are the Queen and King of one of the 3 pieces Fiore is divided in, from Caitstorm. So Wendy and her brother are the prince and princess.

And Sting and Rogue, my cousins are the princes of Shadowlight, so their parents are the King and Queen over there.

And the last one, Magnolia, is ruled by a Republic under the power of the parliament, called 'Fairy Tail'.

Yes, that's where humans rule…

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Nir, dear, you'll get in an arrangement too…" Mom said.

"W-With whom?" I asked nervous.

"With my son…" Queen Grandine said.

"Natsu nii-chan?" Wendy asked surprised.

Wendy said she'd like to.

"Yeah…Natsu! Come in!" Queen Grandine yelled.

The door was opened abruptly, and the first thing I saw was a salmon colored hair.

That was, Salamander's hair.

"Yes Mom?" He asked walking towards his Mom.

"She's your new bride…Introduce to her properly…" Grandine said pointing at me.

"U-Uh…" I said getting a little tense as he approached.

He took my hand and kissed it as he kneeled on the ground.

"U-Umm…" I said blushing.

He looked me in the eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess…"

"The pleasure's mine your highness…" I answered.

He standed and took my hand genteelly, as he pulled me so I could stand.

I standed.

We were walking towards the door.

"Wendy, go with them, Sting is waiting outside…" Mom said.

Once we were outside, they closed the door.

Natsu turned to face me.

"You're?" He asked.

"Nirvana" I answered smiling.

"Ok, well, as you heard, I'm Natsu…" He said grinning.

"Umm…" I agreed and smiled.

"Mom wasn't lying when she told me I'd had a pretty bride…"

I blushed.

Natsu said it.

"Oi, stop flirting with my friend nii-chan…" Wendy said.

"She's some sort of my girlfriend now…" Natsu said teasing.

I blushed again.

"If you hurt her, I won't forgive you…"

Sting said appearing from nowhere.

"Sting!" I said happily.

"Hi…" he said calmly.

"E-Etto…" Wendy mumbled.

"Ah…" Sting looked at Wendy.

"Sting, she's Wendy, your new bride, so introduce properly…" I said teasing both of them.

Natsu laughed.

They both blushed.

Then Sting kneeled in front of Wendy, took her hand genteelly and kissed it.

Wendy was red.

"Pleasure to meet you, dear princess Wendy…" He said and smiled.

"The p-pleasure's mine…" Wendy said and smiled.

They looked cute.

Natsu grabbed my waist and rounded me with his arms.

I blushed; Wendy and Sting stopped and looked at us.

I pulled Natsu away.

"Shall we go eat something…" I said heading to the kitchen Wendy and Sting grabbed hands and followed me from behind.

Natsu grabbed my hand, I didn't pull it away.

At first I was mad at my parents for committed me, now I kind of fell happy that happened.

But I really don't think one day I'll love Natsu, I don't know why, but I feel there's someone else for me.

* * *

I was panting.

I was tired, but I couldn't give up.

If I was going to get stronger to become Master of the parliament and guild, I couldn't give up.

"One more…" I said panting.

"You don't understand do you?" Erza said, she was my rival.

"No…" I said.

"Maybe tomorrow…" she said and walked away.

I threw myself on the floor. And looked at the sky, today's sky was clear.

* * *

Night came faster than I expected.

Once I was on the hall and sat myself in the usual place, for dinner, the same meat me always eat.

"Gray, did you defeat Erza?" Juvia asked me.

Juvia's my girlfriend, well I'm engaged with her, and it was my mother's decision.

"No…"

"Like the hell he could…" Lyon said.

He is my second best friend.

"Lyon!" Juvia scolded.

"That's ok, Juvia…I'm not strong enough yet…" I said a little disappointed.

Erza entered, we were friends, but we wanted the same position, so that made us rivals.

"Erza-chan!" Juvia called her.

They are good friends.

"Juvia…" Erza said approaching.

"Hi…" Juvia said smiling.

She was a cute and tender person, she was kind also, but I don't know why I feel I'll never love Juvia, because I know there's someone I already love.

It was a long time ago, when I was 5, now I'm almost 16, there's no way she will remember.

It was a rainy day, I got lost, I was crying even though, I was all wet, and a normal person wouldn't notice it.

She wasn't a normal person.

"Why are you crying?"

I heard a sweet voice.

I turned to face her.

I dried my eyes, as soon as I saw it was a cute girl. Before dad died, he told me I needed to be a gentleman with girls, and never let a girl see me crying or weakling.

"I'm not crying…" I said looking at her, she had a tiny black dress and a ribbon that tied her hair in two pony tails, her hair was some sort of blue, as her eyes.

"Yes you are…" she said innocently.

"I'm not, I'm just wet, that's all…" I said proudly.

"I'm wet too and you can see I don't look like you…then you're crying…" She was right, rain was rain, but tears left a trace all over your face.

"Come on tell me…I can help you…" I started crying again. She looked me tenderly.

She approached to me and hugged me.

"It's ok…" she said and I returned the hug.

"Look, I'll help you…" She said and smiled.

I think that was the first time I blushed in my life.

"I-I…" I mumbled but couldn't say anything.

"Come on you're a boy, aren't you? You're not supposed to be a cry baby…" She said.

I breathe deeply and stopped crying.

"Much better…now tell me what happened…" She said.

"I-I got lost…" I said trying to sound manly.

She giggled.

"Ok, come with me…" She said and grabbed my hand.

"U-Uh…" I blushed again.

I didn't understand why until a girl confessed to me.

She guided me to a palace guard.

"He got lost…" She said to the guard.

"Ok princess, leave it to us, but, what's your name little one?" the guard asked me.

"Gray…" I said.

Yet she didn't hear.

But I know I'm in love with the princess.

After that she got away with a blond guy, he was our age. I was walking looking back at her, playing with the boy.

Since that day, I haven't forgotten her, but I know she doesn't remember me.

I haven't seen her though, not a single time, not even on the parades, I can't go to the parades, because if I want to become master I need to check everything goes according to plan, so I can't see her, but I know she's pretty, I've seen her pictures on newspaper and announcements, but not in person.

"Gray…" I heard Juvia.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I asked her.

"I've been calling you and you haven't responded…" She said.

"Oh, sorry…" I said and sat up.

I heard her calling but continued walking away.

I had a lot of things in my head, I wanted to rest.


	3. Chapter 3- Goals

**Ok, OK I know I took to much time, but I just couldn't connect to Internet so...**

**OK, I know this chapter is short, next will be longer.**

**Please rate and review and give me ideas, Enjoy!**

** -NirvanaFullbuster **

* * *

**Chapter 3.- Goals**

* * *

Waking up.

Early.

Like always.

To get to the hall for breakfast, eat and ignore Juvia, meet Lyon for work, wonder what the princess's doing, fight Erza, see Master, and do good actions, waiting for day x777 to come so I'll know Erza defeated me, and became Master.

Well, whatever today is x777?

Oh, x777.

Wait, today's x777.

e.e

F*ck!

It's today!

Geez.

Well, I needed to get to Master's office quickly.

So, I ran, through the entire place, I even passed Erza.

When I finally was there. I knocked.

"Gray…" Master began

I gulped.

"W-What is it?"

"Did Juvia tell you yesterday?"

"No…" I shouldn't have ignored Juvia.

"Well, it's 9 o´clock and I officially name you Master of Fairy Tail…"

"Oh, and who's go-" I shut up when I realized what he said.

"Are you f*cking kidding me?!" I yelled.

"I won!"

I said, thanked Mas- no, Makarov and got out of h- no, my office yelling.

"I won!"

I met Juvia on the stairs; she was heading to my office.

"Juvia! I won!" I said intercepting her.

"Oh, that's great…" She smiled at me.

I hugged her, she returned the hug and I pulled back.

Now, I'll be able to see the princess.

Wait, if I won, then Erza's going to be second commander?

Great.

I smirked.

This couldn't be better.

Except for my arrangement.

I guess I'll quit.

Sorry Mom.

Wait, I need to tell Mom the good news.

I went directly to my Mom's house.

That big and scary house.

I knocked.

Lucy opened.

"Oh, Hey Lucy!" I smiled.

"Gray! Come in, come in" She grinned and let me in.

I got in and saw Mom on her usual spot, sitting on that chair, watching whatever she's watching.

I kneeled to the ground and took her hand.

"Mom…" I said almost whispering.

"Gray…" she smiled looking at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I grinned.

"Good, so did you won?"

"Yes"

She hugged me.

"That's great darling."

"I know"

Lucy came in.

"Ultear, medicine time…" She said bringing a little bottle and some tea.

She mixed a little of the bottle with the tea and gave it to Mom.

"Thanks Lucy" I smirked.

"No problem and congratulations!" She said.

There'll be a party at noon.

Yet, Mom not's coming only Lucy.

* * *

So, another Master has been chosen huh?

Great.

There'll be a party.

Maybe Wendy, Natsu and Sting would like to go.

I'll ask them.

And so, I ran to my room. When I finally got there I turned on, my lacryma crystal ball, and called Wendy.

She answered.

"Nir, what is it?"

"Would you like to go out to party tonight?"

"Sure, I call Sting, you call my brother"

And she hung up.

Dammit she's clever.

And so, I called Natsu, he agreed, and said it was a date.

If he wants to put it that way, it's okay for me.

I decided we needed to fool the people.

So I used the thing normal girls use. Not the extravagant dresses I usually wear.

Maybe I can feel what a normal girls feel.


End file.
